thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Island Rescue
'''Misty Island Rescue '''is a feature-length Thomas and Friends special released as a DVD/Blu-ray combo pack in the US on September 7th, 2010 and on DVD in the UK on October 11th, 2010. Plot A new Search and Rescue Centre is being built on the Island of Sodor as a base of operations for Harold, Rocky, and a new lifeboat named Captain. Special super strong, deep red Jobi wood, from Hiro's homeland, is being used to make the Centre. All the engines are very excited and all want to help deliver the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre. Frustrated at being teased by Thomas for not being a steam engine, Diesel decides to prove his superiority over the steam engines by taking the Jobi wood to the Rescue Centre himself and races down the tracks. Thomas sees that Diesel is going too fast and chases after him. The chase results in an exciting rescue as Thomas saves Diesel from falling over the edge of the unfinished bridge overlooking the Rescue Centre, but the Jobi wood crashes into the sea below - now there is no wood to build the Rescue Centre. As a reward for his daring rescue, Thomas is given the job of collecting new wood from the mainland. He is then told there is no room on the steam boat, but Thomas asks to be carried on a raft behind the boat. Thomas waves goodbye to his friends at Brendam Docks and heads across the sea to the mainland. That night the raft carrying Thomas becomes separated from the steam boat and Thomas ends up alone and stranded on the mysterious Misty Island - a wild and wonderful island with a multitude of secret hideouts, rickety tracks, and bridges. Thomas discovers that the island has its own railway and meets the three engines, known as the "Logging Locos", who run it - Ferdinand, and two small twin engines named Bash and Dash, who were sent to the island after causing trouble on the mainland. Thomas also finds that Misty Island has plentiful supplies of the rare Jobi wood. With the help of his new friends, Thomas attempts to find his way back to Sodor and uncovers more of Misty Island's mysteries - including a tunnel that connects the two islands. Meanwhile, out at sea, Harold and Captain carry out a search party to look for Thomas as the Fat Controller rallies the engines to look for Thomas on Sodor. Thomas decides to go through the tunnel back to Sodor, but he and the Logging Locos get trapped after the tunnel falls in. Thomas then tries the smoke signals Salty told him about. After being spotted by Percy, the Fat Controller, James, Edward, and Gordon sail to Misty Island in hopes of finding Thomas while Percy and Whiff go through the tunnel. They eventually come to the blockade, break through to Thomas, and they all puff back to Sodor. Thomas sails back to Misty Island again to find the Fat Controller and the engines. After the Logging Locos are given the Sodor treatment at the Steamworks, they help to build the Rescue Centre. They finish it in time and it is soon opened. As the engines are laughing with their new friends at the Search and Rescue Centre, Diesel 10 rolls up on the mountain ledge, sniggers, and glares down at the engines remarking that they will laugh on the other side of their boilers soon. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Stanley * Emily * Whiff * Hiro * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Rocky * Harold * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr Percival * Fergus Duncan * The Docks Manager * Toby (does not speak) * Spencer (''does not spea'k'')' * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (''do not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Stanley (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Lady Hatt (cameo) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * One of Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) Characters Introduced * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Ol' Wheezy * Hee-Haw Locations * Island of Sodor * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Kirk Ronan Junction * Whiff's Waste Dump * Tidmouth Sheds * The Washdown * Knapford Iron Bridge * Sodor Slate Quarry * Misty Island Tunnel * Misty Island * The Logging Pond * Echo Valley * Shake Shake Bridge * The Logging Station * The Zip-Line Bridge * Misty Island Seashore Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, and Ferdinand * Keith Wickham as Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Dash, The Fat Controller, Harold, Captain, Salty, and Whiff * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Matt Wilkinson as Rocky, Victor, Bash, Cranky, Diesel 10, Kevin, and the Dock Manager * Kerry Shale as Diesel * Togo Igawa as Hiro * William Hope As Stanley USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, James, Harold, Dash, Kevin Sir Topham Hatt Mr Percival and The Dock Manager * Rob Rackstraw As Fergus Duncan * William Hope as Edward,Whiff, and Bash * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand Cranky Stanley and Rocky * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Steven Kynman As Duck * Keith Wickham as Salty and Captain * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor * Matt Wilkinson as Diesel 10 Full Cast *Martin T Sherman As Thomas (US)/Percy (US) *Kerry Shale As Henry (US)/Gordon (US)/James (US)/Kevin (US)/Diesel (UK)/Harold (US)Dash (US)/Sir Topham Hatt (US)/Mr Percival (US)/The Dock Manager (US) *Rob Rackstraw As Fergus Duncan (UK & US) *Ben Small As Thomas (UK)/Ferdinand (UK) *William Hope As Edward (US)/Whiff (US)/Stanley (UK)/Bash (US) *Jules De Jongh As Emily (US) *Teresa Gallagher As Emily (UK) *Keith Wickham As Salty (UK & US)/Edward (UK)/Henry (UK)/Gordon (UK)/James (UK)/Percy (UK)/Captain (UK & US)/Whiff (UK)/Harold (UK)/Dash (UK)/The Fat Controller (UK)/The Thin Controller (UK) *Michael Brandon As Diesel (US) *David Bedella As Victor (US) *Steven Kynman As Duck (UK & US) *Togo Igawa As Hiro (UK & US) *Matt Wilkinson As Rocky (UK)/Bash (UK)/Victor (UK)/Kevin (UK)/The Dock Manager (UK) Bonus Features UK * Misty Island Rescue sing-along song * Down at the Station: Water * "The Search for Thomas" game * The Fat Controller song (only after completing the Search for Thomas game) US * "The Search for Thomas" game * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video * Sir Topham Hatt Karaoke music video Japan * Misty Island Rescue Theatrical Trailer * Day of the Diesels Trailer * 100 Years of Wilbert Awdry Norway/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Misty Island Rescue Karaoke music video Trivia * This special marked the first of a few things: ** Diesel 10, Salty, Whiff, Stanley, and Butch's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first special Annie and Clarabel don't appear in. ** The first special released on Blu-ray for the US and Australia. It was also originally released on Blu-ray in the UK in April 2011, but HiT cancelled the plans at the last minute. ** Sharon Miller's first special as voice director and her only special as creative producer. ** The first special to have a post-credits scene. * This special was shown in select US, UK, and Australian theatres. It was also shown on many PBS stations a few weeks before its release in the US and later aired in the UK on Channel Five's Milkshake on Christmas Eve 2010 and then again on Easter Sunday 2011, with Diesel 10's scene omitted. It also aired on PBS Sprout on August 20th, 2011, in the UK on Nick Jr. on October 28th, 2012, and in Norway on TV 2 December 29th, 2013, January 3rd, 2014, Easter 2014, and September 13th 2015 on ABC4KIDS with Diesel 10's scene omitted. * This release is available on iTunes. * This is Bash, Dash and Ferdinand's only appearance in a special. * Stock footage from Henry's Good Deeds is used. * Ferdinand says "That's right!" seventeen times during the special. * Diesel has a different horn sound. * This was Jo Jordan's only special as creative producer. * Diesel 10 was originally voiced by Rupert Degas. * Diesel 10's appearance foreshadows Day of the Diesels. * This special takes place between the thirteenth and fourteenth seasons. Goofs * Jules de Jongh is mentioned in the UK credits despite not having a role. * In the Fat Controller's trailer, while he is on the phone, his calendar has a promo picture of Thomas. And, apparently, the events of this special take place in April 1960; five years after The Great Discovery. The year was removed from the calendar during the story itself, but for some unknown reason, it can still be seen during the end credits. * If the events of this special take place in 1960, Salty's appearance is impossible as his basis was not built for another two years. It would also be impossible for Emily to appear, because she arrived in 1967 or later, as Oliver, who she saved on her first day, arrived in 1967. It would also be impossible for Mavis to appear because she arrived in 1962. * Early in the special, Harold is flying above Percy on his way to the Search and Rescue Centre. When Harold lands, however, Percy is nowhere to be seen. * While flying to the Search and Rescue Centre, Harold is shown from behind. Contrary to other appearances, his elevators have a pronounced anhedral deflection of about 20 degrees. * After saying that the logs are lost, Thomas says he feels badly, whereas he should have said that he feels''bad''. * When the other engines whistle goodbye to Thomas, Salty shuts his eyes like the rest of the engines as if he is honking his horn; but no horn is heard. * When the Fat Controller peers into the Misty Island tunnel, Whiff has no lamp. However in the next shot, he does. * When the engines whistle at Tidmouth Sheds, Emily has Rosie's whistle sound. * During the night scene, the steam-boat's mast lights are backwards: the green light is for starboard (right) and the red light is for port (left). * When Thomas and the logging locos puff towards the tunnel, Thomas is pushing a flatbed of Jobi logs, but when they arrive at the tunnel's entrance, he is pulling it. * When Whiff and Percy enter the Misty Island Tunnel from Sodor to find Thomas, they are facing forwards, but when the engines start back to Sodor they have turned around and are facing forwards again. * In the UK narration, it is said that Thomas had to be coupled up to some freight cars of bricks. Freight cars is an American term for trucks. * Approximately thirty-six piles of Jobi logs were on the steamboat, however only three are unloaded onto Diesel's train. Merchandise Wooden Railway * Thomas at Sea * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Captain's Shed * Harold's Helipad * Ol' Wheezy * Misty Island Adventure Set TrackMaster * Bash * Dash * Percy and Search Cars * Misty Island Track Pack * Shake Shake Bridge Set * Zip Zoom Logging Adventure Set Take-n-Play * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Thomas and the Raft * Harold and the Search Cars * Edward and the Jobi Tree * Rescue from Misty Island Set Mega Bloks * Sodor Search and Rescue * Adventures on Misty Island Motor Road and Rail * Dash * Thomas and Bash Log Wagon Set * Back and Go Thomas! Misty Island Set Capsule Plarail * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Captain * Shake Shake Bridge * Ol' Wheezy Collectible Railway * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Bash on Misty Island Books * Misty Island Rescue (book) * Rescue Team! * Trouble in the Tunnel * Lost at Sea! * Misty Island Adventure Others * Misty Island Rescue (PC game) In other languages DVD Boxsets UK * 10 DVD Boxset US * 3-Movie Pack POL * Splish, Splash, Splosh!/Misty Island Rescue 2-Pack Gallery MistyIslandRescue380.png MistyIslandRescue468.png Category:Featured Articles Category:DVDs Category:Specials Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digtial Video Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Movies